


Claim Your Man

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: New Beginings [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Claim your man, Cute, Fluffy, Gallavich PDA, M/M, Sequel sort of, Short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, After New Beginnings. </p><p>Ian and Mickey have been dating for a while now and they go back to chicago so that Ian can visit family and Mickey has some work to get done, when Ian runs into his Ex, timothy.   This little Fic is Mickey and Ian fluffy.  </p><p>Anon asked:  </p><p>Thank you so much for writing my prompt, New Beginnings! It's amazing!! Sorry if I ask you this, if it's not a problem, when you have time could you write another little thing for this? Ian and Mickey go to Chicago. Ian is out to drink with Lip when they meet Timothy who thinks that Ian wants to get back together with him?? I hope that it's not problem. <3 <3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Sorry it's so short. But here it is. Hope you like this. :)

Thank you so much for writing my prompt, New Beginnings! It's amazing!! Sorry if I ask you this, if it's not a problem, when you have time could you write another little thing for this? Ian and Mickey go to Chicago. Ian is out to drink with Lip when they meet Timothy who thinks that Ian wants to get back together with him?? I hope that it's not a problem. <3 <3 <3

\--

"How long are you visiting for?" Lip asks Ian as they sit down at a table at a bar on the north side called Infinity.

"Mmm, Couple days to a week maybe. Mick has a lot of business and I'd like to see my fucking family for a minute since you assholes won't come up and see me." Ian jokes.

"We Gallagher's don't do quaint little towns, man." Lip laughs.

"Bull fucking shit. I'm a Gallagher, ain't I? Or do you have to have the Frank Gallagher DNA specifically to be a pretentious asshole?" Ian playfully shoves his brother.

  
"Ian?!?" Ian hears from across the bar and he snaps his head up, it isn't uncommon for someone to recognize him, he is in Chicago after all, and besides everyone in the little town Jasper, Oklahoma, he lives in knew each other so hearing his name from across a room now days wasn't really something he was unfamiliar with. But when his eyes met the face that was calling out to him, it took everything he had to not slam his head down on the table repeatedly. He had been back in town for all 12 hours and there across the bar stood his annoying as fuck ex, Timothy. He supposed he could go over and thank him for being an asshole, because it had led him to Mickey, and that was one of the best things to had ever happened to him, so there was that, but he really didn't want to see the idiot.

"Timothy..." Lip bites out glaring at the man.

"Good to see you again Lip," Timothy says as he approaches him like he was fucking invited or something. Yeah, fucking right. "Ian...Haven't seen you around in a long time? Change your hangouts to avoid me?"

"More like his towns," Lip says under his breath gaining a glare from Ian.

"Nah man, Moved away, just here for a visit," Ian says.

"A visit huh? For what? Business or pleasure." and Ian almost leaps out of his chair to go throw up in the nearest dumpster, that was Timothy's flirty fake charm bullshit. He thought he was going to get something from Ian. Well, fat fucking chance at that.

"I'm gonna go get a drink and umm, make a phone call...ya know? to my friend, Mick, you know." and Ian looks up at him and nods, knowing exactly what Lip was asking if he wanted him to call his boyfriend for back-up on the situation. Well, it couldn't hurt. Mickey could scare the living shit out of most people, even here in Chicago, intimidating fuck he was, and it was a major turn on.

"What are you really doing here Ian? How'd you know I was here?" Timothy says sliding up even closer to Ian. How had he ever found this man attractive? He was fucking annoying.

"Told you, not here for you, came to see my family while we are here on business," Ian says emphasizing the word we, because he fucking could.

"Mhm, and you just ended up in the bar that I own on accident Ian?" and Ian rolls his eyes, of course, this joker would buy a bar.

"Didn't choose the place man, Lip did. I haven't been back to Chicago in over a year, how would I know what you do and do not own?"

"Don't play coy with me. No need for that man. You want me, I get it. I mean, you always did." and Ian rolls his eyes. He is seriously getting more pissed off with every word this asshole spouts out of his damn mouth.

"What the fuck ever. Did you forget I broke up with you? Last time we spoke I told you I was moving on, with someone else, so why the fuck would I come in here lookin for you?"

"You mean that little display you gave me? Please. I know that the name of your boss is Mickey, and he was just helpin you out. Nice try, though.."

"And how would you know what my boss's name was? or former boss's name was anyway." Ian was seriously about to unleash his very Gallagher temper any second and he needed to cool the fuck down, but this asshole was pissing him off. "and besides, why would I want your gross, cheating, piece of shit ass, anyway? really? I would never try to get back with you, even If I was single, which I am fucking not, I wouldn't touch you." Ian glares at the man, and he's so busy going off he doesn't see Mickey walk in and Lip point at the two men arguing. He also doesn't see Lip's quick explanation to Mickey about the asshole that Ian is going off on. Ian is so caught up in his anger that he doesn't notice Mickey until Mickey is behind him. Until he hears the voice.

"Gallagher, You got a problem over here?" Mickey says all business-like and Ian can hear the anger in his tone.

"And who the fuck are you?" Timothy bites out and Ian holds back a laugh when he hears Mickey's knuckles crack. he loved when he did that. Probably because, Mickey didn't show that side of him often, the side of the Milkovich that grew up in a shitty household and fought for everything he ever had, most of the time Mickey was professional and mayoral but sometimes, sometimes like this, he let it creep out of him and Ian had to say this about his boyfriend, when he did...It was fuckin' hot.

  
"Wasn't fuckin' talkin to you, douchebag. Ian...baby. are you okay?" Mickey says softly and Ian's head snaps to Mickey. Well, that was new. Sure Mickey wasn't shy about Ian, in their small town they were a very out couple, in the sense that everybody knew. As soon as Ian had found a job that didn't include Mickey being his boss, they had no issue with letting whoever was nosy enough to find out, find out and boy did they, but they didn't do cute, annoying, couply type shit, like make out in public, or call each other baby, and honey and all that shit. It just wasn't something either of them did. and now Mickey was doing it, for him. and that made Mickey even fucking hotter right now, so Ian smiled brightly. His anger dissipating slowly. He didn't give two fucks about his ex-boyfriend yammering on, all he wanted was to get Mickey alone.

"Mhm, better now," Ian says.

"This the fake boyfriend? Really think I'm gonna buy the two of you. puh...lease." Timothy says

"You seriously dated this numbskull? God. I knew you had bad taste before me, but shit Gallagher." Mickey jokes with a twinkle in his eye and Ian laughs. Wholeheartedly.

  
"Probably ain't even gay." Timothy mouthed, and Mickey looked at him. It was a challenge and Mickey Milkovich hated being challenged on anything, especially when it came to his boyfriend. What Mickey did next, was making Ian's heat rise even more. Because Mickey did not, absolutely did not grab Ian and pull him in for a very public kiss. he did not ever do that, not even when Ian and Mickey were fighting back home, and Ian was pissed to the point of not talking to him, Mickey just didn't do that. So right now, as Mickey wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him softly, but pleadingly, Ian didn't hesitate to return the kiss and in turn, wrap his arms around Mickey as well. He could not help the feelings floating in his head.

Fucking hell was he in love with Mickey. Neither man paid any more attention to the Man glaring at them. They didn't even look back at him. They walked out of that bar, lips only separating to see where they were going, hands attached to each other. and Mickey faintly heard Lip in the background.

"Now boys. That's how you claim your man." and he laughed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always... Comment, Kudos, come see me on Tumblr. 
> 
> MysticallyGallavich (Ugh I hate that my tumbr name and AO3 name don't match sometimes. LOL.) 
> 
> Prompt me, or just come talk to me. ;) Give me some AU stuff to write ;)


End file.
